Meeting Your Soulmate
by evilbluefairy
Summary: Kaoru was sleeping soundly in a room at Misao's mansion. Upon waking up, she sees a redhead's cute butt. Will fate bring together the two destined lovers, or will some unkindly coincidences ruin their hopeful start? I'VE UPDATED! (CHAP 6 up!)
1. The Meeting

Authors Note: Hello! This is another fic by me, evilbluefairy! He, he, he, hope you enjoy this fic!!! So there's OOCness in here, especially in Kenshin's part. Please read and review and tell me if it's good or if I should continue! You can also e-mail me at bluish_haze7@yahoo.com. The first part also only consists of Misao and Kaoru's conversation. Thank you, thank you!!! Enjoy! c",)  
  
"Misao, I don't know what to do! I definitely don't want to stay at Sanosuke's condo in New York!"  
  
"Why? You'll be comfortable there. And uncle Koshijiro is there. Besides, New York is fun! Okina and I have been there quite a few times already and it was a blast!  
  
"Well, Enishi is there and Megumi too. If that bitch pisses me off, I'll kick her sorry ass so hard that it reaches Pluto!"  
  
"I agree on the Megumi part but what about Enishi? He's quite nice. Besides, I think he's alright."  
  
"Yeah, I admit, he's kinda perfect. But Enishi, I don't have a nice feeling about him. He courts me in a nice way but I really have this feeling. Can't be too sure you know."  
  
"Ok, so I guess that's an x on your bro's unit. Hmmm. I know! What about your family's beach house in Florida?"  
  
"It's really nice there but I can't, I'll be alone there and I'll be missing you guys."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"."  
  
"Aha, you can stay at our place!"  
  
"The Makimachi Mansion?"  
  
"Well, yeah!! We could do things together, tennis, swimming, and we could stay up at night watching movies!!! That would be so much fun!"  
  
"But Misao, I can't stay at your place, it would be a burden for you to do so."  
  
"Aww Kaoru, you don't want to be alone right? You said you didn't want to buy a condo unit, you said you didn't want to stay at your bro's unit, you said you didn't want to stay at your beach house and other properties. Well, Kaoru what are you going to do, live in an orphanage? Come on Kaoru, be practical!"  
  
"It's not my fault if our house burned down!"  
  
"Yeah, so stay at our house!"  
  
"Ok Misao, if you insist. But where will I stay? You said that your guestroom was being remodeled."  
  
"Oh yeah, that's a problem.you'll stay at my cousin's room! He wouldn't be arriving 'till a month or two so you can stay there for at least a week. You said that you only needed to stay for a week, right?"  
  
"Yeah, but would it be ok? If I stay at your cousin's room I mean."  
  
"It would be alright, Okina wouldn't mind and Ken-chan wouldn't know. So are you going or not?"  
  
"Ok, ok!"  
  
***  
  
"Wow, you're house is big!" Kaoru exclaimed to her friend who was touring her around the mansion. "This would rival the White House!" She was amazed at how Misao's house could be so big. Walking into the large hallway, she saw a large wooden door at the end of the passage.  
  
"Kaoru, you're exaggerating!" Misao chuckled.  
  
"No kidding!" She noticed that there were many paintings of elegant people on the walls.  
  
"And this would be your room" The blue-green eyed girl gestured to her friend as she opened the door.  
  
"Sugoi!!!"  
  
The room was awfully big. It had simple blue wallpaper, blue curtains and blue bed sheets. There was one big bed on one side of the room that would fit about 7 people and still it wouldn't be compacted. Perpendicular to that was the terrace, which consumed half of the wall. An enormous sofa was placed on the other side while the flatscreen and DVD player were parallel to the bed. A simple coffee table was on one corner of the room. In the middle of the room was an elegant but not overly decorated chandelier. It was simple and fitted the mood of the room.  
  
The young raven haired girl was astounded at the sight. Not only that she liked the simple design but blue was also her favorite color. She approached the bed and sat on it.  
  
"So, do you like it? Hope you'll be comfortable here." Her bestfriend, Misao asked her, as she sat beside her and smiled.  
  
"I love it! I'll be more than comfortable here!" Grabbing a pillow, she hugged it and murmured, "Mmm, so soft.", then afterwards threw it right smack in Misao's face.  
  
"Why you!" Both girls started to throw pillows at each other and echoed their laughter through the halls.  
  
.pillow fight.  
  
"I tell you, I'm pretty good in pillow fighting!"  
  
"Oh yeah, well I'm the champion pillow fighter! I beat Sano easily!!!"  
  
"Ha, ha, ha!!!"  
  
***  
  
"See you later Misao." Yawning, Kaoru smiled at the braided haired girl. She had a pretty tiring day, swimming, tennis, watching movies and going at the mall. It was 11:00 and she felt so tired.  
  
Collapsing into the bed, she smelled the perfume left in the pillows. "This smells good. and sexy. Misao's cousin must be so good looking.maybe I should marry him.I wonder why there's no picture of him." Smiling, she said unconsciously and let sleep take over her.  
  
***  
  
Creeping quietly at the corridors, a purple eyed redhead with a cross scar on his left cheek proceeded into his room.  
  
"Misao will sure be surprised when she sees me in the morning!" Opening the door quietly, he silently entered the room, only to find a raven haired beauty sleeping soundly on his bed.  
  
He noticed that the girl was wearing a thin blue spaghetti strap and a grey bikini which revealed most of her curves.  
  
"Oro?!" The redhead murmured surprisingly.  
  
Must be a gift from Misao. She sure knows how to pick a girl! I'll just take a shower. Smiling, he turned to the direction of the bathroom. A little while later he came up, naked, turned his back to the raven haired girl and started to change.  
  
***  
  
"Mmmm." Kaoru started moaning, enjoying the soft sheets and the comforter. Sitting up, she yawned with closed eyes. Only thing missing is a handsome, sexy guy butt naked in front of me! Smiling at the thought, she got the answers to her prayers the moment she opened her eyes. Red hair, nice body, cute butt.  
  
"HENTAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
a/n: soooo, how was it?! He, he, he, I'm sooo evil!!! Ha, ha, ha!! Please read and review.onegai!! Should I continue it, is it good, or is it suitable for trash?! Constructive criticisms are welcome, but don't be sarcastic. Love you, See ya later.! ^_^ 


	2. Kaoru's butt and meatballs

Authors Note: hello!!! So here's the update, sorry for taking sooo long (I was kinda busy.gomen^_^;;) and I hope you enjoyed the previous chapter. I just want to say thank you to all those who reviewed this fic. It was just an accident! No hentai thoughts here!!! So, Kenshin's a little OOC here(without the -dono, sessha, and de gozaru yo thing). Ok, ok here's the fic.don't throw tomatoes at me. please!!! He, he, he, I hope you enjoy this fic and before I forget, please don't forget to leave me a review or e-mail me at bluish_haze7@yahoo.com... So, uhm.sorry about Kenshin's personality here, I kind of made him in between but more on the rurouni. He's still polite, loyal and good.but he's more human I guess. I made this a little longer and more interesting (I hope!!) for all of you. Sorry for mistakes and I guess this is how I write, I have no style whatsoever...it just comes out of my head and I write it down.review!!! Hey, I'm not a pervert, just trying to make fun of Kenshin and Kaoru (gomen ^_^; I'm just sooo evil!) he, he, he Bring it on! ^_^ (things in italics are thoughts)  
  
Hentai = pervert Gomen = sorry Baka = idiot/stupid Kirei = beautiful  
  
Disclaimer: Mou! I forgot! By the way, I don't own Kenshin and the gang, never will.*sad look in her eyes* It's own by Nobuhiro Watsuki, Jump comics, Sony and all associated parties.  
  
"Oro?!" Dumbfounded, Kenshin faced the screaming raven haired lady.  
  
Kaoru stopped screaming and looked at the man now facing her. She was looking at her feet.legs, Hmmm, muscled but not too bulky.abdomen, nice, not bad.and stared right into deep amethyst pools, astounding. no wait! Looking down again at.that "thing".  
  
"MOU! HENTAI!!!!!" Screaming to the top of her lungs, she tried to cover her eyes with her hands but her fingers deceived her, making her eyes take a peek. Trying not to look, she turned her head sideways and tried repeating to herself that it was just a bad dream. This is just a bad dream.this is just a bad dream.this is just a bad dream.rather a good dream I must say! Kaoru, hentai! Now all you have to do is count to 10 and he will disappear! With that, she started to count to ten.  
  
Kenshin, blushing red to his roots upon realizing what she just saw, tried covering his.um.with the nearest thing he could get his hands on.the pillow on the foot of his bed.  
  
***  
  
Misao woke up, hearing Kaoru scream. Standing up, she ran to her friends' room and felt fear creep up her. "I hope nothing happens to her" She said to herself. Opening the door to the sight, she suddenly dropped in pits of laughter.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha! What the hell! Ha, ha.Kenshin.ha, ha, ha.naked. ha, ha, ha and Kaoru.HA, HA, HA!!!" Pointing at the couple she started to roll to the floor and laugh more boisterously. "Hmmm, what could you have been doing.?" Teasing the two, her green-minded smile grew wider and wider.  
  
"MISAO!!!" The two said in unison. Both turned beet red at what Misao said.  
  
"Ok.he, he.um Kenshin, you should probably get dressed and Kaoru, follow me. We'll clear things up later.he, he." She replied, her suspicious smile not leaving her face.  
  
"But, but-" Trying to interrupt, the raven haired lady glanced at the red haired stranger and then back to her friend. Bowing her head, she tried to think of the situation.  
  
"No, buts Kaoru, do you still want to spend time with Kenshin here, you should have just asked." Misao teasingly replied while smiling curiously.  
  
"WHAT!!! Of course not!!!" Kaoru denied, showing 7 different shades of red. Baka! You should have said "yes, please Misao, that's exactly what I want to do!" politely, she should have left you two alone. Kaoru!!! Hentai! What the hell is this pervert doing here anyway? Why does Misao seem to know him? A thousand different questions flooded her mind but she didn't find an answer to even one.  
  
Misao dragged the confused Kaoru out of her bed and out of the room. Turning to another confused one, she said to him, "Meet us at dinner in a few minutes, ne? Ja!" Smiling, she turned to the other direction and pulled her friend.  
  
***  
  
"Misao! What the hell is this perverted robber doing in here?! Who is he anyways? And why are you smiling like that?!!!" Kaoru, nearly shouted at her jade eyed friend. They were on her room now, trying to prepare for dinner.  
  
"Oh, uhm, Kenshin? He's not a perverted robber." She replied, busy looking for something. Pushing through the big pile of dresses in her walk in closet, she finally found the missing object. "Aha, I found it!" Holding up the big white box, she rushed to Kaoru. Opening it, she pulled out the elegant blue dress that was secluded in it. She placed it in front of Kaoru to make sure that it was perfect for her. "Perfect!"  
  
"Sugoi!!!" Where did you get this? Is there going to be a party?" Kaoru was amazed at the dress, it was astounding. "This must have cost a thousand! What are you wearing it for?" She felt the soft fabric of the dress and asked her friend curiously.  
  
"No silly! You are going to wear this to dinner. It's been tradition in our family that we dress up for dinner when a guest is staying. So, do you like it? I had it made especially for you in Italy. See, it brings out the blue in your eyes." Misao replied, standing up to look at Kaoru in full view.  
  
Her eyes widened at Misao's reply. "No kidding! You mean, I'll be wearing this! Yay! Thanks Misao!!!" Kaoru stood up also and hugged her friend as she smiled widely. "I can't wait to wear this!!!"  
  
"Hey, no problem, I want my bestfriend to look beautiful at her first dinner at my house, of course!" Misao replied as she returned her hug. "Hmmm. now lets get you in this. oh before I forget, I also have to dress up!" Saying this, she took out a green dress that matched the jade in her eyes. "Yosh!!! Kenshin will be stunned!!!"  
  
Kaoru smiled in return at her friends' cheerfulness. "One question, why are we going to dinner at midnight...?"  
  
"."  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, downstairs, Kenshin was as usual early. Scanning at some magazines, he was already at the dining room, waiting for Misao and her companion. Glancing at his watch, he noticed that his cousin was taking long at dressing up, he himself was in a midnight blue tuxedo with matching tie, which was their family tradition for guests. Who could she be? And why is she in my room? Misao has a lot of explaining to do. A lot of questions flooded her mind and he expected Misao to answer.  
  
***  
  
At Misaos' room.  
  
"Kaoru your butt is too big!!!" Misao was trying extremely hard to put up the zipper at the back of the dress. It fit Kaoru's body like second skin.except in the butt part. The silk-like material of the fabric was very comfortable, it was midnight blue at the bottom, blended into a lighter hue of blue as it goes higher and higher with matching sequins and beads. The sleeveless had a curved V-neck which showed cleavage but concealed most parts and a slit was cut a little above the knees to show perfectly formed creamy white legs. It looked perfect on Kaoru and Misao had no plans of giving up.  
  
"I'll get this zipper up, no matter what!!!"  
  
Finally, Misao and Kaoru were all set. Misao had a jade dress that matched her eyes and braided hair tied with a green ribbon while, Kaoru had her sapphire dress and her hair was tied, elevated with a blue ribbon. They were looking at the mirror, admiring what they saw.  
  
"Let's go!!!" Cheerfully, Misao said while grabbing Kaoru's arm and pulling her outside. They were strolling through the corridors with elegance.  
  
"Do you always dress this way at midnight?!" Kaoru asked, straining on the word 'way'.  
  
Misao just smiled and replied, "On special occasions... C'mon, don't want to be late for out dear Kenshin. Those two sure make a cute couple.he, he. maybe I should do something.  
  
At the top of the stairs, Kaoru could catch a glance of the red-haired stranger. Hesitating to continue, she felt butterflies fluttering inside her. Suddenly, she became conscious of herself.  
  
"C'mon Kaoru" Misao was tugging at her to continue.  
  
"B-but."  
  
"Don't worry, Kenshin's just my cousin, he's harmless..." Misao assured her and continued ahead of her. She descended the stairs, leaving Kaoru alone at the top of the stairs.  
  
She glanced at Misao's cousin and found him staring back at her. Both turned embarrassingly away, turning into 10 different shades of red. Damn! Why does he have to be so handsome!!!  
  
***  
  
"What's taking them?" Kenshin was beginning to worry for it was almost an 2 hours but realizing that it was normal for women to take time. He set his eyes on a certain sapphire-eyed girl behind his cousin.  
  
When sapphire clashes with amethyst, both turned away in embarrassment. The raven haired lady descended the stairs as if she as actually floating and soon enough seated inside the room.  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru was seated parallel with each other while Misao was in the middle. Misao went with her introductions.explaining and introducing one with the other.  
  
"I'm sorry!!" The two both said in unison suddenly, and again turned scarlet and bowed their head, facing the food, both too shy to face the other one. Dinner went smoothly after that with Misao blabbering on and on about her "Aoshi-sama" while Kenshin and Kaoru just stole glances with each other.  
  
Kenshin was playing with his spaghetti and meatballs with his fork while stealing glances with Kaoru. After just swallowing one particularly big meatball."Ack!" *choke..choke* He started choking.*choke..choke*  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Me*choke*atball stuck *choke*" He choked out. It was getting hard to breath and he was turning blue.  
  
"WHAT?!!!!!" Misao panicked and ran around the room, afterwards shaking Kenshin's shoulders so hard that he was getting swirly eyed.  
  
"Oro*choke*ro*choke*rororo."  
  
Kaoru panicked also and ran in front of Kenshin trying to think of something.  
  
*rip* *riiiip..* *Kaoru's dress tears, particularly in the butt part..*  
  
Kenshin faints at the sight.  
  
"KENSHIN!!!!"  
  
***  
  
to be continued.  
  
a/n: so here it is!!! Tada!! Sorry for some mistakes and don't worry, I'm not gonna kill him.I'm not that evil! *evil grin* Who knows what's coming up for those two.he, he, he. review!!! That would really help me. This is for all of you who read and reviewed, I love you all!!! Thanks.!! See ya! 


	3. Inches Apart

**Author's Note: **hello again minna!!! So here's the update!!! Ok, so you're probably confused… I wrote in the previous chap that the thoughts go in italics. Well, it was supposed to, the problem was it didn't show up in ff.net. So gomen!!! I'm sooo sorry!! Okay so in this chapter the thoughts go like this 'thoughts' … please, can anyone tell me how to put the italics…please, pretty please with sugar and cherry on top!!! *gives readers puppy eyes* Just leave it in a review or e-mail me…ne?  And uh, I decided to make Kenshin still call Kaoru, Kaoru-dono, but he will not be addressing himself as sessha. OOCness…when Kenshin gets perverted in his mind…that's probably Battousai…there's some waff… 

So anyway before I forget, please leave me a review or e-mail me at bluish_haze7@yahoo.com please…I really need it, it keeps me going!!! I really need to know what's going on your mind about this ficcie, leave me your comments, suggestions, even flames!!! Thank you very much…!!!  Hugs and kisses to those who reviewed…this is for you!!! Thanks also to those who read this, whether you liked it or not!!! He, he, he…here it is!!!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Rurouni Kenshin!!! Haven't I told that before!!! Now shoo! Darn Lawyers…!

"OH MY GOD!!!" Seeing that her dress had the tear, she quickly covered her butt. Blushing crimson to her roots, it was only now that she realized that Kenshin had fainted. "Misao!!! Your cousin!!!" Kaoru panicked as much as he struggled to go nearer.

"I know!!! What are we gonna do?! Misao frantically cried to her bestfriend. She was still trying to shake Kenshin, trying to wake him up. "Kaoru?!"

"Ok, let me think…Uh I know! No…I don't…I know!! No, that's not right…Aaahh!! I'm so tense, my mind's not thinking straight!" Kaoru was panicking as much as Misao was. Trying to close her eyes and concentrate, she thought hard about what to do in the present situation. "I know! Uh…he fainted because of lack of air so uh, uhm…" Kaoru stuttered out.

"Get to the point!!" Exclaimed the confused Misao. She did not mean to shout at her bestfriend but due to being in a hurry, she did.

"Okay, we need to get the meatball out! Yeah, that's right!! Misao, try to slap or pat his back gently so that he will be able to cough out the meatball." She finally quickly said. 

"Here?!" Pointing at the part of his back near the base of the neck, Misao said her reply.  "Okay, here goes!!!" At that she started slapping her cousins' back hard. Too hard.

"Misao, I said gently! Stop! Misao, you're gonna kill him!" Kaoru exclaimed after noticing that Misao had been hitting their redhead companion too hard. "Here let me show you." Kneeling beside the redhead, she demonstrated to her jade-eyed friend the way.

"Slap!"

At the impact of the slap, the meatball stuck in Kenshin's throat flew right out and landed exactly at the front of the doorway. 

***

"And I got a scholarship and graduated top of my class. You should have seen the look of envy from my classmates! Ohohohohoho!!!"  A flirty voice echoed through the halls of the room.

"Congratulations, Megumi-san." A blue-eyed smiling one complimented her long-haired companion.

"Ohohohohoho!!! *very, very evil laugh..*

"Bet you also got first place in flirting didn't you?" A brunette said sarcastically to his companion while still snickering at her.

"Shut up tori-atama! No one asked for your suggestion!"

"…"A platinum haired guy and another one with black hair and blue eyes just stared at the fighting couple, not saying anything.

"Aaaahh!" were heard from a long-haired lady, followed by a loud "Thump". After slipping over something, the lady stood up still frustrated and embarrassed. She sent death glares to the laughing brunette near her.

"A meatball!! Who put this meatball here?!! Who put this here?!!" Ranting on and on about the meatball and how she lost her poise, she finally gave up too frustrated to talk. The brunette signaled the others to continue on the hallway.

***

Kenshin on the other hand, had regained his consciousness and was asking what happened. "Oro?!"

"Kenshin!" Misao felt so relieved that she hugged her cousin so tight without noticing some people entering and a woman ranting on and on about a meatball.

"Oro?! Misao…I…can't…breathe" He was losing air again that he was turning blue and swirly-eyed again. 

Misao realized that and let of the redhead. She didn't notice Kaoru staring shyly at her cousin and continued to talk about how relieved she was…and also again about her beloved "Aoshi-sama".

"Thanks again Misao for saving my life" Saying this to Misao, he flashed her his goofy smile. (a/n: mou! Our favorite rurouni grin!!)

"That's all right, and you have Kaoru to thank for that anyway." Misao said and pointed to her friend, smiling. She stood up and went upstairs to change and fix herself , leaving Kenshin and Kaoru alone together. She and Kaoru looked like they had been raped. Their hair was a mess and their previously perfect dresses were splashed here and there with spaghetti sauce.

"Thank you uh…Kaoru-dono…" Kenshin smiled at the blushing Kaoru and stood up to offer a hand to the raven-haired lady seated on the floor. 

"Uh…yes, yo-you're w-welcome." 'Why am I stammering, getting nervous…? It's not like you like him do you? No, that can't happen! No! Mou, Kaoru you're like some silly girl with a crush!' Kaoru stammered and turned away the instant sapphire meets amethyst and when she felt the heat creep up her cheeks turning scarlet. Still taking the offered hand, she stood up and followed Misao. 

Kenshin smiled as Kaoru went up the stairs, but turning red at the sight…Kaoru's dress had a tear at the butt part revealing her white …thongs and a perfectly formed butt. 'Nice butt…! Kenshin, pervert!!' Too embarrassed to look, he turned his head sideways, though it was useless, the thongs and the butt were plastered to his head. 

Meanwhile at the top of the stairs, Kaoru turned to Misao's redhead cousin to smile at him, only to find that his face was scarlet and not facing her. '…?...' She had completely forgotten about her ripped dress.

Kenshin, having overcame the vision walked away to change his clothes and fix himself too.

***

Kaoru unconsciously entered her previous room and took a quick shower. She reached for an abandoned navy blue yukata to cover herself and dried her hair with a dry towel. She entered the walk-in closet at the end of the bathroom, noticing that the clothes consisted of sweatshirts, khakis, jeans; men's clothes. She realized that her things were still packed at the room. Opening the door, she saw Kenshin who saw her in his yukata. It was only now that it registered to her that this was Kenshin's room…

Hearing the bathroom door open, Kenshin looked up and saw Kaoru in his yukata, with still moist skin, dripping wet hair …and nothing underneath the yukata. 'She's naked underneath that yukata… Kenshin, you're getting perverted…Why is she so damn beautiful?!' Standing up from the couch, he noticed that there still was some misunderstanding. "Oro?"

Kaoru turned red and slowly approached the confused redhead slowly to explain. She became conscious of her appearance as she slowly got nearer. Getting really shaky, he walked like she was drunk and most likely to slip, and that was exactly what happened. "Aaahh!" was heard and she landed directly at Kenshin's arms.

"Oro?!"

After a few minutes in that position…5 minutes to be exact, Kaoru finally said, "Uhm, Kenshin…you can let go of me now…"

After a few seconds, his mind finally registered what Kaoru had said and immediately released her from his tight grip. Both too red and embarrassed to look at each other conversed without either one daring to take a glance. 

"Uhm, Kaoru-dono you could change at the bathroom, while I wait here for my turn…" Kenshin said, while Kaoru just nodded and proceeded to the bathroom.

***

Kenshin and Kaoru left the room in silence and met up with Misao at the corridor. They went downstairs to continue their dinner. Misao and Kenshin went directly at their chairs while Kaoru went forward; too dumbstruck by what previously happened to notice the wet floor ahead of her. "Aaahh!" She landed butt first at the water and turned her bright purple sundress into a bright wet purple sundress. 

Misao giggled while Kenshin tried hard to conceal his laughter but some unknown voice echoed through the halls saying, "Jou-chan!! I know you still wet your bed but here?!!!"

'I'd recognize that voice anywhere!!!' "Sannnoooo!!!"

***

Kenshin woke up at the sound of birds singing and the sunlight shining through his face. He grinned a little at the incident last night. 'It was fun to see Sano being chased around by a mad Kaoru because of his teasing and a frustrated Misao because of him calling her weasel.' He was told that Sano, his long time bestfriend was Kaoru's big brother. Four other acquaintances were introduced to him, a smiling Soujiro, a flirtatious Megumi, a bickering Enishi, and a commentless Aoshi.

He stood up, changed and went directly to the gardens, where he would always go. Walking down the stairs, he noticed Misao secretly getting starry-eyed at Aoshi.  He walked out into the gardens, into a secret place only he knew. 'Even the Misao and the servants knew this place.' The place was hidden at the corner of the huge property and inside the gardens. Inside the gardens was a hidden place, another miniature garden. It had a miniature falls at the corner and different kinds of plants near it, mostly flowers of different sorts and colors.  Sunlight shone through the place and bird often come and visit. Kenshin discovered it when he was young and he came here to relax eversince.  

As he neared the entrance, he heard a scream. It was coming from inside the secret garden. When he recognized the voice, he was quickly alarmed. He ran at full speed, worry evident in his form. "Kaoru-dono!!!"

Another scream was heard from the raven-haired woman. Kenshin entered through the gates seeing the sight of the scared Kaoru, fear evident in her eyes. 

Kaoru screamed at the horrible creature in front of her. When she felt a presence behind her, she quickly clung to her savior not caring who it is. (a/n: think Scooby-doo, when Scooby clings to Shaggy when he's scared) 

"Kaoru-dono, what's wrong?" Kenshin asked looking at Kaoru's tightly closed eyes and scared face. She clung tightly to Kenshin as if she would fall into a bottomless pit if she didn't. 

"R-r-rats" She nervously replied.

"Oro?!" Looking down, he saw his cute little hamster, Twister peering at him. "Oh him? Don't worry he's harmless, he's just my hamster, Twister. You can open your eyes now." Kenshin assured her.

Still clutching his shoulders, she opened her eyes, and when sapphire clashes with amethyst, they realize that they're faces and lips are just merely inches apart.

a/n: ok! Hello again! Sooo well, how whazzit? Sorry if this chap is quite lame…I was hurrying it up 'cause I'm going on a trip for my vacation. And also I'm going to be part of the entourage in my cousin's wedding!! Yay! Well, anyway I think I'm too young though. Anywayz you don't have to worry, I won't be too long, just a few days or so. I will also be working for the next chap there…so don't forget your reviews!!! Please!! They are really very much appreciated. Remember the more the reviews the earlier I update!! ^_^ So see you later!!!


	4. Startling Discoveries

Author's Note: hello! Sorry for the late update, so to make up for the time, I made this chap a little bit longer and waff.Sorry too for the many typo of the previous chap, I wasn't able to proofread it(well, not that I always edit my stories..^_^;)..  
  
Disclaimer: Mou! Do I have to say it again?! Fine, I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.it's owned by Nobuhiro Watsuki, Sony Entertainment, Jump Comics.blah, blah, blah.  
  
'Oh Kami!' Kaoru felt beads of sweat fall from her forehead as their faces drew closer and closer. Feeling her body freeze and go numb, she felt so nervous; all she could hear was the loud beating of her heart. She noticed how deep Kenshin's amethyst eyes were and how deep they were. 'Kirei, I could stare at them all day!'  
  
Their lips finally met and time stopped, suddenly the two felt oblivious to their surroundings, as if they were the only people in the world. Kenshin coaxed Kaoru's tongue and gently lead her. Kaoru decided to follow, not a care in the world. Both decided to act upon instinct and follow what their heart told them to do.  
  
'I'll never forget this moment!' Kaoru moved her hand from his shoulders to his chest. To her surprise, something seems to move under it. It moved upwards until it reached the collar of Kenshin's shirt, in the form of a little hamster. Kaoru instantly broke the kiss and yelled to the top of her lungs.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
In surprise, Kenshin loosened her grip on Kaoru and she landed on the ground, butt first. The hamster seemed to have climbed from the opening of Kenshin's pants, to his shirt and finally to the collar without him noticing, he was too absorbed in their kiss, that he totally went numb. Kenshin immediately knelt to check if Kaoru was okay.  
  
"Owww! Kenshin no baka!" Kaoru shouted to Kenshin, and in between rubbing her butt to ease the pain and shouting 'Kenshin no baka!', a mysterious bokken appeared out of nowhere into Kaoru's hands and it hit Kenshin's head as instantly as it appeared in Kaoru's hands, knocking him unconscious.  
  
"Oroooooo..."  
  
"Kenshin!" Looking at the hamster, who was looking back at her. "Mou! This is all your fault, evil monster!" She blamed, pointing at it. 'Looks like I've found myself a rival...! Eh? A rival?! Kaoru, it's not like you actually LIKE Kenshin?!' Kaoru touched her lips, feeling the pleasurable sensation Kenshin's lips left. 'C'mon, Kaoru, you've kissed lots of men! What makes him different? Mou, this is all so confusing!' Dismissing her confusing thoughts, Kaoru decided to call someone to attend the unconscious Kenshin. She called Misao, who told her that Megumi was a doctor, who called Sano and they all came back to where Kenshin was.  
  
"Jou-chan, what did you do this time, rape him?" Teased the snickering Sano. Kaoru blushed with embarrassment then of furiousness.  
  
"Ohohohoho! He needs the special kind of treatment then! Ohohohoho!" Megumi exclaimed, laughing boisterously. Kaoru blushed further.  
  
Noticing some red stuff on her cousin's lips, Misao eyed her bestfriend suspiciously. "What's this red stuff?" Misao added innocently but the meaning beneath the words made Kaoru blush further, if that was even possible.  
  
Kenshin woke up with the voices around him and opening his eyes, saw 4 people around him, but the most visible was the body of a girl with the head of a big red tomato.  
  
"Oro?"  
  
***  
  
Kaoru slept soundly, dreaming of her beloved Kenshin. The dream reenacted the time when Kenshin was kissing her; the difference was that he was stroking her belly gently. Opening her eyes, to the white ceiling, she noticed that she still felt something on her belly. She tilted her head, expecting to see Kenshin. As the sight greeted her, she discovered that it wasn't Kenshin who was touching her.it was the horrible thing she'd seen, peering its small black eyes at her. And just looking at the horrid creature made her sick, fear welling up inside her; it came out in the form of a loud piercing scream. She tried to get it of her, but she couldn't touch it and besides the ugly thing wouldn't budge. Instead it crawled further and that just made her scream, louder. "Get off me you ugly monster!" She tried persuading it to get of her but its response was just to blink at her.  
  
After hearing the piercing scream, Kenshin's eyes suddenly opened. It took a while after the scream registered to his mind, and when it did, he hurriedly put on his yukata, grabbed the sakabatou underneath his pillow and hurriedly ran to the direction of the scream. Opening the door, he instantly asked Kaoru the matter. "Kaoru-dono, what's wrong?" Hearing no reply, he went further and caught sight of Kaoru, and also his little furry friend, Twister. It was standing on the stomach of the frightened Kaoru. "Kaoru-dono!" He paused and added, "Twister, what are you doing in here? Aren't you supposed to settle in your cage?" Putting his fingers on the fur at the back of the hamster, he carried it to the palm of his other hand and scolded the little creature.  
  
Meanwhile, Kaoru just sat and stared at the redhead talking to that 'horrid creature'. 'There he goes again, talking to that 'thing' again, he totally forgot about me! Mou, Kenshin no baka! Baka, baka, baka!!'  
  
Suddenly the door opened and in came, Enishi, Soujiro, Misao, Megumi, Aoshi and Sano. Enishi immediately rushed to Kaoru's side. "Daijoubu, Kaoru?" He asked.  
  
"Uhm, I'm pretty much ok, that little um, 'hamster' startled me, sorry if I disturbed your sleep." Kaoru answered, glancing at her side to look at Kenshin, but as their eyes locked, she immediately turned her head back to Enishi. "Oh yeah, what was that you said? Sorry, my mind was on other things."  
  
"I said you can always count on me and I will always be there if you needed me." Enishi replied, putting his hand over Kaoru's own which was on her lap. He smiled at her and got a sweet smile back.  
  
Seeing Enishi's hand over Kaoru's, Kenshin, acting upon instinct, cleared his throat to break the two's trance.  
  
Both turned their heads to look at Kenshin, Enishi's glare seemed to be more dangerous. "Well, if it wasn't for 'Mr. I've got a pet hamster' here, you wouldn't have to shout. He should have kept that hamster safe in the cage." Kenshin glared back, not saying anything, eyes seeming to form an amber color at the sides. He sensed that Enishi's ki seems to be dangerous. Both glared daggers at each other, neither wanting to give up. Only thing left was streaks of lightning to appear from both eyes to the other.  
  
Kaoru, sensing the forming tension between the two decided to speak up to break the ice. "Well, I'm alright now, you two won't have to worry" It was enough to break the tension.  
  
"Hello?! We're still here in case you were wondering! Jeez, you act as if you're the only people around here!" Sano interrupted.  
  
"Che, you broke my beauty sleep!" Megumi complained.  
  
Soujiro just smiled, as usual. Aoshi just stared, saying nothing. "Zzzz... Zzzz" *A sleeping Misao, on the floor, could be seen behind all these*  
  
"I'm going back to sleep!" Sano said, and turned his back at them to head to the door. Everyone followed except Enishi and Kenshin.  
  
"Are you sure you're alright?" They both said at the same time. They both got a tired nod as a reply and they both exited, both noticing an obvious rivalry forming.  
  
Kaoru leaned back to her bed after all the commotion, finding it hard to sleep. After shifting uncomfortably for about the hundredth time, she gave up and stood to find a place peaceful enough to gather her thoughts.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, on the rooftop, a certain redhead was reorganizing his thoughts, enjoying the view of the moonlight, stars and the cool breeze. The place seemed to be the perfect place for him, and he felt at peace. He shifted and laid his head on his entwined hands, getting used to the hard material of the roof. He closed his eyes but he felt someone's ki nearby. Opening them once again, something caught his eye.  
  
The figure was on the other side, facing the roof he was on. It was clad in dark blue, barely managing to climb the roof. 'A burglar? I sense no danger in it's ki...' The figure obviously didn't see Kenshin; it was too busy climbing the roof. A strong gust of mind blew and outbalanced it, sending it falling directly towards the hard grounds of the garden. Acting upon instinct, he grabbed the sakabatou in his right and putting his foot down, jumped in time to catch the person before it fell. When his feet landed on the floor, he jumped again to reach the metal gates of the balcony of the first floor, then the second, third, fourth floor and finally the roof. He was too busy on jumping to even take a glance at who he just saved the life of. His jumps were far too fast for the naked eyes to see. An ordinary eye could have just seen wisps of red ascending to the roof.  
  
Landing to the roof safely, he turned his head to look at the person in his arms. He was surprised to see who the person appeared to be. "Kaoru-dono?!"  
  
Hearing her name being called, Kaoru opened her eyes to the face of a shocked one. "Kenshin?!" Now it was her turn to be surprised. "What are you doing here, and are we in heaven?"  
  
"Heaven? What would we want to do in heaven?" Kenshin asked. He put down Kaoru and sat down, not leaving his curious eyes of her.  
  
Kaoru hung her head and gave time to think for a while. After some time, she replied, "Aren't we dead?"  
  
"ORO?! DEAD?!!" Kenshin narrowed his eyes as big as saucers and almost fell out of the roof. "Kaoru we're far from DEAD!!! See, I saved you before you hit the ground, so we're not DEAD!!!"  
  
"Oh..." Kaoru looked at him then the stars. She also sat down beside Kenshin and kept quiet for a while.  
  
"The stars are really beautiful tonight..." Kenshin said.  
  
"Yes..." Kaoru whispered and looked at him. It was really getting cold as she wrapped her arms around her legs to keep them warm.  
  
Kenshin glanced at her, and was amazed by the sight. She was smiling at her, her blue eyes shining brightly, almost as bright as the stars. The band she used to tie her hair snapped and sent her hair flowing by the cool wind. "You look like a goddess..." He whispered more to himself than to her companion.  
  
"What?" Kaoru asked while leaning her head at his shoulder.  
  
"Nothing..." Kenshin was surprised when Kaoru leaned at his shoulder but shifted so both snuggled closer sharing the warmth.  
  
Both stayed in the present position, neither moving, neither wanting to lose the warmth. Thoughts in chaos, Kenshin finally decided to speak up. "Ano, Kaoru-dono?"  
  
No reply.  
  
"Kaoru-dono?" He repeated.  
  
Silence.  
  
'She's asleep' Finally realizing that she was asleep, Kenshin stood up, carrying Kaoru gently with him. He walked to the window and went inside as gently as he can so that Kaoru would not wake up.  
  
He laid her on her bed and covered her body with a blanket. Before going, he kissed Kaoru on the forehead and whispered 'Sweet dreams' to her ear. He touched her cheeks lastly and went for the door.  
  
"Kenshin..." Kaoru whispered in her sleep.  
  
***  
  
"Misao, I'm going to town!" Kaoru exclaimed happily. She smiled as she chewed the last morsel of the blueberry cheesecake they had for dessert. Smiling widely, Kaoru stood up and went for the door.  
  
Misao followed and ran beside her. "Hmmm, you've smiling a lot since you woke up today...Kaoru? Hmmm, I wonder what's the reason behind that smile... he, he.." Misao smiled at Kaoru teasingly.  
  
Smiling as she remembered what happened she merely replied, "Let's just say I had a wonderful dream I wouldn't forget..."  
  
"Kaoru!! I'm your bestfriend and I'm supposed to know what happened! Kaoru!" Misao demanded.  
  
Kaoru's reply was just to giggle. She ran to her car and left.  
  
At the town...  
  
Kaoru spotted a really nice bokken on display at a particular weapon shop and stopped. 'Shinsengumi Weapon Shop' it read. She parked her car in the parking space and immediately got out to take a look. Entering the shop, a brown haired guy welcomed her by saying, "Shinsengumi Weapon Shop, the finest weapons in town".  
  
Kaoru looked at the different weapons in display, most of them were different kinds of Japanese swords like but there were other kinds too, some were weird looking. She looked at the arrays of swords on display, on one side was katanas, the other had sakabatous, on the other racks were shinais, bokkens, kodachis and other types. She quickly walked to the shelf of bokkens, looking at each one of them closely. All of them were really good to look at but the one on the edge shone brightly. Picking that one up, she examined it closely and took a few swings with her kata. 'Wow, the woodwork is really fine and this feels really light on my hands.'  
  
She was about to go to the cashier when a green haired girl bumped into her, almost knocking her down. "Watch where you're going...Shura?"  
  
The green haired girl looked up in surprise and said, "Kaoru? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Shura! Wow, long time no see! Wait here." Kaoru ran to the register to purchase her bokken and returned afterwards.  
  
The two friends reconciled after not seeing each other for years since highschool. Shura was one of Kaoru's bestfriends besides Misao and another one named Tae. They went to a nearby café named Akabeko.  
  
As they went to order their food they recognized the brown haired woman behind the counters. "Tae!" They both exclaimed at the same time.  
  
"Shura, Kaoru! It's nice to see you two again! You can order whatever you like but I'll see you later, I've got work to do!" Smiling, Tae called for a waitress to lead them to the unoccupied table near the window.  
  
After being seated, Shura smiled at her long lost friend. "So what are you up to this days, what do you do?"  
  
Kaoru smiled and answered, "Well, not much, I've been working as a pediatrician, I've got my own clinic you know, I visit once in a while but my cousin Sayo manages it for a while, for now I'm having my vacation."  
  
A waitress came to take their orders. Kaoru smiled and politely asked for a slice of cake and some brewed coffee. Shura just asked what tasted good and settled for a cup of cappuccino instead.  
  
After giving the tip to the waitress, Kaoru then turned to Shura to ask. "How about you, what do you do?"  
  
Shura shrugged and answered, "I'm not supposed to tell you this but...Well, I work undercover for the police...I shouldn't have said that..."  
  
Kaoru just stared at her friend and afterwards replied, "That's all right, what do you work undercover for?"  
  
"I might as well tell you, I'm tracking down a madman by the name of ...Enishi" Shura replied.  
  
With that, Kaoru froze as her eyes widened.  
  
***  
  
Author narrating...All day Kaoru did nothing but run and hide...from Enishi. She was shaken because of friend mentioning his name. Of course, she didn't really believe that the Enishi she knew was the one Shura mentioned...but better safe than sorry...  
  
Kaoru parked her car inside and leaped out of the convertible. She walked to the front door when she caught sight of Enishi walking to her direction. Alarmed, Kaoru turned left, noticing that Enishi hadn't noticed her. Too busy looking out for him; she didn't notice the wall of glass ahead of her. Kaoru turned to face it, only to have her face splat on the glass. "Owww!"  
  
Misao was talking to Kenshin when she tuned to see a girl walking towards the glass, suddenly a face went splat on the glass wall and followed by a loud shriek. "Kenshin could you please check outside?" 'That sure was an ugly sight, that must have really hurt...'  
  
Further that afternoon, Kaoru was strolling around the gardens when she saw Enishi again...Alarmed she hid behind the bushes.  
  
"Where did she go? She sure does a great disappearing act..." With that, Enishi turned, heading to the opposite direction.  
  
"Jou-chan?! What are you doing there...eat dirt? Ha, ha, ha" Sano snickered.  
  
Angry, Kaoru emerged from her hiding place, her face red with embarrassment and shouted to her brother, "None of your business, Sano" She stormed out of the bushes like an angry elephant, each step causing a mini earthquake.  
  
"I swear I saw you kissing those precious worms of yours!" Sano teased further making Kaoru angrier, smoke coming out of her ears.  
  
"I'll get you for this!!!" Kaoru hollered to her brother not noticing the man she was about to bump to. Then she bumped to him. "E-enishi...!"  
  
a/n: Sorry for the kiss, I'm not very good at those things.. I personally think that hamsters are cute, I even had many before. The hamster climbing Kaoru's bed incident was based on my real life experiences. I was sleeping then I woke up, feeling something crawl on my belly, then there it was, my hamster. The reason about how my hamster got to my bed was a mystery up to now... In case you were wondering, the man on the shop was Okita...Shinsen- group... what do you think? More coming up...^_^  
  
Gypsy-chan: Yup! You're right; Kaoru is falling madly in love with Kenshin!! Yay!! I'm also a hardcore k&k fan!!! Well, it's really nice to know you like this... thanks anyway for the instructions on how to put words in italic using html codes. I hope I do it correct, if not I'll have to do it again in chap. 5 to see if it works. Thanks, you're really encouraging! And by the way, now that I've updated mine, please update Fatal Love!!! I really love that fic; I'm dying to read what happened!! Please review!!! ^_^  
  
spacegirlval: I'm really glad you liked this story!! I'll be e-mailing you next time ne? Is it really that good?...thanks!! c",)  
  
vegito044: Wow! You sure laugh...let's see...boisterously..!! about the embarrassing moments=100 is not enough!! Thank you for your review and I really appreciate it...I'm really happy to know that someone thinks this is really funny! I hope you like this chap, I'll try to make the future chapters funny but well, I needed to squeeze in Enishi...^_^  
  
Jellybob 15: Thank you!! You think this is hilarious?! That was really encouraging..., well I made them kiss, only something happened... I thought that it was too common that they would be near kissing then something would happen, so I made them kiss before the hamster incident happened!!! Thanks for your review! ^_^  
  
D.J.: I'm really glad you think this is good!^_^ I made them kiss. I made them kiss. I made them kiss as you wanted...he, he.. I just love k&k really!!! I'm addicted to them!! c",)  
  
KK fan: yup! Cute and fluffy!! I really like waffy, cute and fluffy things, especially with Kenshin and Kaoru!!! Thank you for your review, you are very much welcome! c",)  
  
Ryou-Grrl: you think my ficcie is kawaii? ^_^ *big smile* arigatou gozai masu *I hope that was spelled correctly ^_^;*! Thank you very much!! You liked the butt tearing part? He, he...anyways thank you for your review!! ^_^  
  
ai so: you love the way I put Kenshin and Kaoru in compromising situations? He, he...me too, I'm so evil!! It's nice to know someone enjoys my ficcie!! Thank you!!! I liked your review!!^_^  
  
Silver Eyes Bright: O.O Wow! I don't really know if it's surprise, anger, happiness...you suppress with your narrowed eyes but short as it is, I liked it!!! He, he, he...thank you very much! And by the way, to your previous review, see, I didn't kill him, I never would!!!  
  
Hisoka: Gomen, gomen, and sorry!!! Sorry, if I wasn't able to update earlier!! I hope you liked the chappie!!! He, he...now I made it a reality!! Thank you, thank you and thank you!!! See, a lot of sorrys and thank-yous go to you!! Sorry for updating late, I was busy!!  
  
Thank you!!! And I thought summer would be 'sit back and do nothing and relax time'!!! Tennis lessons, friends begging me to go karaoke, watch a movie, play volleyball, guys teasing me, youth meetings, cousins begging me to play playstation, reading required books for school in June, watching Rurouni Kenshin, reading fanfics, eating and writing this fic!!! See, I've got everything to juggle!!! ^_^ Sorry, sorry! I hope you enjoyed this chap, keep reviewing!!! This motivates me to write!...Review, or e-mail me!!! 


	5. Embarrassment

Author's Note: Oh well, the title says it all...just one warning OOCness.kind of.just read and see.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin...I really don't...OK?!!!  
  
"I hate this rain.." Kaoru muttered, starring wearily as millions of droplets of water drop from the sky. She had her elbows propped up on the window sill to support her head which was lying on her hands. She had been in that position for about 3 hours that her legs were beginning to feel numb from the pressure.  
  
"Mou, I wish this would stop..." Saying, as if the rain could hear her. It reminded her of moments... embarrassing moments. For days ago, six days ago to be exact, was a humiliating moment she hated to remember.  
  
~flashback~  
  
"E-enishi!" Kaoru exclaimed in surprise. Starting to become nervous, she recalled Shura's words, 'a madman...Enishi'.  
  
Enishi smiled genuinely at her, but Kaoru just nodded in response. "Would you like to go to town, Kaoru?" He asked her.  
  
'Go to town? Kami! What am I going to do? Should I say no? Mou! Kaoru, you are too paranoid!' "Uhm-I-I-I promised Misao, I'd help her with some shopping!" Kaoru stuttered.  
  
"That's ok, I've already told Misao" Enishi replied, holding out his hand to her. "C'mon Kaoru, just this once."  
  
"I don't know..." Still in doubt, Kaoru still was unsure of her answer to his invitation.  
  
"Please...?" Enishi pleaded.  
  
"Uh, okay..." She replied without taking the hand held out to her.  
  
Enishi smiled widely and lead Kaoru to his car.  
  
***  
  
They had driven for about 2 hours now and they had left the town. Kaoru became more and more suspicious as the clock ticked away. Finally when their car entered woods, she mustered up her courage to talk to her companion. "Where are you taking me?" She said as calmly as she could.  
  
"You'll see" Enishi said without turning his head at her.  
  
"Please Enishi, I need to know!" Kaoru said, feeling about a thousand moths in her stomach. 'Calm down Kamiya! There are many Enishi's in Japan and there is the biggest possibility that he isn't the one Shura is talking about. Mou, demo.., there is also the possibility that he is indeed what she is talking about.. Mou! What am I going to do!'  
  
Enishi just grinned and kept the car on the road smoothly.  
  
"Enishi!" Kaoru exclaimed in fear, a thousand farfetched thoughts coming to her at once. She took hold of the steering wheel in attempt to stop the car of at least turn the direction. In her thought that she was in danger, she kept a firm grip on the steering wheel until the car started to sway and loose direction.  
  
"God! Kaoru stop it! It's there see!" Enishi pointed to a small café surrounded by trees that was visible in a turn.  
  
Kaoru suddenly stopped, she released the steering wheel and when she realized what she had just done, felt blood rise up to her cheeks. "Gomen..." She answered weakly.  
  
"It's not your fault..."  
  
'Look what jumping to conclusions got you!! Baka, baka!!!' After scolding herself in her mind, she let out a long sigh. "I'm sorry..." She smiled at him and she got a smile back.  
  
They parked in front of the café and the platinum haired gentleman quickly got out of his Porsche to assist the raven haired woman.  
  
Kaoru accepted the hand held out by Enishi despite her doubts. Entering the café, Kaoru quickly seated herself near the window, facing the breathtaking view of the town. After that, Enishi went to the counter to take order their food. Kaoru just sat, not being able to control her uneasiness, folded her hands together on the tabletop as she waited for his return. Looking around the café, she found out that it was not bad at all; it was quite nice in fact in her opinion. It had a moderate number of people, she observed, it was not fully crowded yet not completely empty.  
  
Enishi returned, with a tray of steaming coffee, and two cakes. He seated himself opposite Kaoru and afterwards gave her the food.  
  
"I'm sorry for startling you.." Looking at her eyes, he said it while trying to find the emotions it showed. Confusion?  
  
"It's not really your fault, I was just too paranoid." She replied, bowing her head in embarrassment as not to meet his eyes.  
  
They were in silence, as they ate their food. The only thing that amused them was the view of the town. But inside, Kaoru felt uneasiness build up in her, inside, she was arguing with herself. As every second passed, she found it harder and harder to ignore her confusions. 'But Shura said.Never mind what she said, there are many Enishis in this world! Demo.Mou! I can't take it anymore! You have to confront his somehow! But what if. No buts, it's now or never Kaoru! Ok, here goes nothing.'  
  
"Um.Uh, Enishi?" She started, still not looking at him. She consciously played with her fingers at her lap.  
  
"Yes?" Hearing his reply..she began to get nervous.  
  
The moment of truth Kaoru.just say it.. "Um I mean..are you..um, are you..the, the um, the serialkillerthenewsistalkingabout.? Quickly bowing her head, she felt her heart beat furiously as she prayed that he didn't hear.  
  
Enishi widened his eyes for a moment while a confused look was evident in his features.  
  
"Uh." 'Oh my God, I think he heard, I'm really going to die.' But just as she was about to continue what she was going to say, a loud shriek came out from a table near them.  
  
"Oh my God!!! A serial killer!! Oh my God, are you talking about the recent one that massacred a family. Kami-sama!" A brunette lady stood up and started talking and shrieking and talking some more that the other people in the café stopped eating and whisperings spread and finally turned into anonymous shouts.  
  
"Is that true?!"  
  
"He's here?!"  
  
"What are we going to do?!"  
  
People panicked and children were crying, causing a commotion. Questions were all directed to the brunette who stood up. "I heard it from her!" She quickly replied and pointed to Kaoru, who was caught off guard. Everyone stopped and turned to look at her and hear what she had to say. But just as she was about to speak up, the TV speaker echoed through the walls of the small café.  
  
'Breaking news!!! Secret agent Scarlet Pirate caught crazed killer Enishi Yamasaki. Reports say that.'  
  
"Me? Um, I-I-I didn't exactly say that.um, it was a little misunderstanding.um, he, he." Kaoru blushed in embarrassment as she felt that she was about to melt as she felt all eyes on her.  
  
"What?! That was all a joke?!" The brunette lady exclaimed as everyone glared daggers at the raven haired one. All Kaoru could do was stutter as she couldn't explain the situation.  
  
"Let's go." Standing up, Enishi said firmly to Kaoru while getting hold of her arm to pull her outside the place. The two kept quiet as they exited the café and went inside the car.  
  
When they neared the entrance to the mansion, Kaoru finally had the courage to apologize; after all it was her fault that this date turned out to be a disaster. "I'm sorry." She muttered without looking at her companion's expression.  
  
Enishi didn't reply for a while but after pondering at her short message replied, "It's okay, it's not your fault." They drove in silence as they entered the gates and into the parking space.  
  
***  
  
Kaoru walked lazily past everything to get to her room. In her room, she flopped herself to her bed as her face touched the soft fabric of the pillow. "I'll call it a day." Kaoru murmured.  
  
Just as Kaoru was getting her precious sleep, a soft knock was heard from outside the door followed by the door creaking a little, signaling that it was opening. "Kaoru-dono?" A purple eyed redhead peeked to see how the blue eyed lady was. "Um, Misao wanted to know if you would like to have some of the cakes she ordered from the bakeshop." He opened it fully to see Kaoru looking very weary.  
  
"You don't look ok" Kenshin said, looking at the 'still' beautiful Kaoru in front of him. Her hair was tangled and her dress was all in creases but in Kenshin's eyes, she still looked as good as ever.  
  
"I'm fine" Kaoru replied with a frown. "Well, ok, I haven't really had the best today."  
  
Kenshin stared at her then let out a soft giggle.  
  
"Mou! Kenshin, why are you laughing?" She threw her throw pillow at the giggling redhead while she pouted at him.  
  
Dodging the pillow, Kenshin replied, "I was just wondering how you could look like you've just been struck by a tornado and still look beautiful."  
  
Kaoru brightened a little but let the pout on her face remain. "Mou, are you sure you're not joking me?"  
  
"Of course not! Why would I? All you need is a smile.like this." He pointed at his face and then let out his goofiest grin. (a/n: world famous rurouni grin!)  
  
Kaoru smiled fully and said to him, "You look like a dork!" Giggling a little, she stood up to smooth out the wrinkles in her dress and comb her hair.  
  
"Now are you coming?" He said his invitation while extending a hand.  
  
Taking the offered hand, she smiled and hand by hand, they went down to the awaiting Misao.  
  
~back to reality~  
  
Smiling at the last scene she remembered, she felt something move on her thigh. "Twister? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with Kenshin?" As she reminisced about the last week, she remembered Kenshin. For the last few days, she was obviously getting close to the guy, not to mention his pet hamster. Twister liked her and treated her as if she were his new owner. Petting the little hamster, she glided her finger at the soft fur of the little creature. "Now where would your master be?" Smiling at her thought of him and his goofy grin, she adjusted her position so Twister could sit in her lap.  
  
Thinking of Kenshin, she remembered her unknown feeling when was with him. She felt like she was so at ease and even happy when she was with him; she felt like she could tell him anything. She remembered that he was her last thought before she got to sleep. He knew how to make her smile.  
  
Oh well, enough about him. Scooping the creature at her palms, she was about to stand up when Misao burst out the door. With a big smile in her face, she excitedly said to her bestfriend, "What are you still doing here? Haven't you heard about the wedding?"  
  
"What wedding?!"  
  
Author's Note: Gomen, gomen if this is sooo late!! And also sorry if Kaoru is a little OOC..I'm sorry for the delay.No complicated reason, it's just that classes have started and I AM JUST TOO PLAIN LAZY!! ^_^;; Mou, it's just started and we're already bombarded with quizzes, tests, projects.high school life can be sooo hectic!! And no, the next chap isn't gonna take 3 months!.. And before I forget.I'm asking all you people out there, who's reading this story to tell me.if you want Enishi as a good guy or bad guy. please I really need your opinion..leave it in a review or something.please.I'll reveal what majority of the votes say in the next chap.=) Anywayz.here are the thank-yous to all those reviews you generously gave to me.keep them coming!!!  
  
Sorry if I'm quite silly.he, he..that's just me and my imagination.I'm talking about the story, ^_^ Well, at least I warned you for the OOCness. SORRY!! Sorry for the slow pace of the story... the plot will be revealed in the future chaps, where it will be complicated.but as for now, more WAFF!!!...^_^  
  
DemonLadyofInuyasha- Arigatou for your review.he, ..if you like I can e- mail you the story. making up?..um I don't know..i don't really know how to write that kind..and I really don't know if it suits. but.well, I think I can ask one of my friends to do it.anyway..i'm not soo sure.I'm still considering it. ^_^;.. thank you!!! I'll try hard to improve on who was saying this and who was saying that.  
  
swtrkgurlz- he, he..me too I love twister!! He's soo kawaii!! Like I said before, he was inspired by my own hamster before.although he died, I was soo sad!! T_T .he, he.Twister, Kaoru's admirer? Ha, ha.great idea, maybe I can include it..he, he, and yup, she can't avoid him forever..great idea..yeah, maybe she should give him a big punch.that would be a laugh.thanks a lot for the review..you are greatly appreciated ha, ha.  
  
Bria- hmmm, Kaoru sometimes acts helpless..well, now that you've said it..she is somewhat like that but she really is strong inside.. Don't worry she will in the future chap. he, he.thank you anyway for the compliment.. arigatou!!  
  
Hisoka- Thank you for your review!! =) Actually your first review kinda inspired me to write faster in the previous chap. And don't worry, be rest assured that this will end up as k&k.I'm a super hardcore k&k fan.. .I love them both..!! And Enishi.please tell me your opinion on him.thank you again..sorry for updating late.  
  
Gypsy-chan- thank you!!! Yup, I love k&k waff.I'm a fluffy writer..so there.but it will get complicated though, but there will be more k&k waff..!! I'm glad you loved it!! Kenshin and Kaoru rules!!  
  
ponchita- Thank you for the review!!! He, he..i'm glad you think it's funny.! =) I'm sorry I updated late but anyway.it's here ne? he, he.thank you again..  
  
, here's the update..! sorry for TwinBakaNekos- arigatou!! =) he, he.well updating late! Well anyway, I'm so much happy to hear that from you..here's what happens. I got your review twice..he, he.thank you again..^_^  
  
Jellybob 15- yeah..that's to bad, but I'm sure there will be more kissing scenes.Yup!! So you love Enishi being this 'bad boy'?^_^ Well, he can still be a bad boy.it depends on what the people think and.of course what I think..! he, he.anywayz sorry for the lame reply.I love your review and thanks!  
  
Cleopatra- Hello! Cliffhangers, I love them, keeps the readers hanging.=)he, he.yup this is the update.Thanks a lot for the review!!!  
  
Crazzzybanana/gravlax-Hullo! It's ok.mou!! This is sooo late, well, you know how Life is bugging!!! Mou, all the fuss is taking my writing time, not only school but other activities as well.yup, cute..don't expect something like tragedy in here..that's Crimson Devil's work.well maybe I can torture Kenshin (I just love it when he gets tortured physically, mentally and emotionally ..he, he..i so evil) but no one dies.trying to balance school, social and internet can be pretty hard for someone like me.see you next time!!  
  
ai so-thank you!! Well I guess you got some answers here.I love that part!! He, he.I quote from ai so's review " how can kenshin be so dense?" .yup, I ask myself the same question everyday!! Thank you, thank you!! Keep up the great work also on your fic..i love it!!  
  
Crimson Devil- Hey!! I've finally updated.I hope you update soon too!! I totally love ken&kao, so I made those mushy things.I'm totally hopeless, don't you think? He, he.see ya again.  
  
Roku-chan-Thank you!! He, he..the title was kinda spur of the moment thing..i was going to upload the story when I remembered I didn't yet think of a title.he, he..so there.Enishi and Kenshin..i love them both.though I like Kenshin better! He, he..thanx a lot for the review!  
  
BillabongBob-thanx.hmm, great idea..maybe I can include it in the future chaps!! I haven't written any fighting scenes but that will be great..Enishi and Kenshin fighting!! Wow!! he, he..thanks anyway for the review!  
  
A/n: Well, big thanks to all of you.smile!!! See you again, please tell me what you think!^_^ 


	6. Kisses in the Rain

Author's Note: Hello guys!! Here I am again!... Enjoy! Is it just me or do I have a nasty habit of saying sorry again and again? Once again, sorry for the long wait! Gomen, gomen, gomen!!! Nothing more to say except...enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: This disclaimer thing is kinda tiring...but nevertheless, I don't have money and does not want to be sued, so again Rurouni Kenshin is not my property. My favorite characters namely Sou-chan, Ken-chan and Kao-chan etc.... do not belong to me so please don't sue me. I will get on with the story now.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"What wedding?!" Kaoru's eyes widened at Misao.  
  
Meanwhile, her friend lifted an eyebrow and stared at her as if she had been an alien. "Kaoru, the wedding! Hello! The invitation arrived a week before! We were going to the rehearsals today remember?" The jade-eyed girl kept her hands at her hips as she talked to her sapphire-eyed friend.  
  
Kaoru's eyes bulged out of its sockets as she heard Misao talking. "A week before?! Rehearsals today?! Misao, you didn't tell me!!!"  
  
Now it was Misao's turn to be surprised. "Ooops." Her reaction came out like a mouse's squeak. "Oh my God!! I'm so sorry Kaoru! See, I was supposed to tell you last week at dinner but you see I got into a real conversation with Aoshi-sama...and...and...you know me, when it comes to Aoshi-sama..."  
  
*Kaoru sweatdrops* "Ok, ok Misao, I forgive you, though I couldn't quite agree on having a real conversation with Aoshi since all he ever said was yes." Kaoru replied.  
  
"Kaoru, can't you at least agree on me at that...at least he said something!" After that, Misao sighed, looking up dreamily.  
  
The sweatdrop on Kaoru's head got even bigger. "Well can't Aoshi take a move; your relationship with him isn't getting somewhere!! Well, duh, isn't it obvious, you and him both like each other!" Lecturing her friend, Kaoru talked as if she was an expert at that kind of subject.  
  
Misao turned her head at Kaoru and stared. "You're talking as if your relationship with Kenshin is going somewhere!" She answered back.  
  
Widening her eyes, Kaoru opened her mouth to defend herself. "What? Kenshin! Stay him out of this!"  
  
Hearing her bestfriend's reply, a suspicious smile crossed her lips. "Defensive, huh?" Misao's grin was from ear to ear.  
  
"I'm not defensive!" Kaoru replied back though she was blushing like an idiot. "Mou! Enough about the Kenshin talk! Let's just talk about the wedding! Whose wedding was it anyway?" She desperately tried to change the subject as she also tried to hide her blush from Misao so she would quit teasing her.  
  
"Nice try Kaoru!! Hahahaha!!! Yep, I've got your weakness now! Hahaha!" Misao answered while laughing like a maniac. "And guess whose wedding it is, you'll never believe it!"  
  
"Well I don't know, so just tell me Misao." Kaoru said, waiting for her bestfriend to stop laughing so that she could hear her answer.  
  
"Yumi and Shishio's."  
  
Silence filled the air as a jaw dropped and hit the ground with a loud thud. Everything was forgotten as a pair of sapphire eyes bulged out of its' sockets.  
  
***  
  
Kaoru sighed as she waited for the endless seminar to end. She was so bored and had quite enough of the seminarian. 'Mou! Can't he just stop glancing at me with those piercing eyes of his! It's making me uncomfortable, not to mention that it's annoying!' She rolled her eyes as the seminarian glanced at her as if teasing her. The man was thin, tall and had eyes of amber, like a wolf's. It was no wonder Kaoru was so uncomfortable, the mere thought of him made her shiver.  
  
"This seminar is about to end. Once again my name is Saitoh Hajime. If you have anymore questions, there are other seminarians you could ask and I would not appreciate you bothering me at the police station since I only work part time as a seminarian. That is all since a certain tanuki seems to be annoyed and if a certain itachi would stop interrupting me." He said before walking his thin self down the aisle to meet the woman near the door.  
  
"Hey, don't call me itachi!" Misao stood, shouting to Saitoh, a clear hint of annoyance plastered on her face.  
  
Saitoh stopped and turned to Misao, responding with a smirk. After that, he turned to the woman and said, "Let's go, Tokio".  
  
Kaoru and the others stood to leave as Misao quickly walked beside Kaoru. "He really annoys me!" She said, with a pout of her face.  
  
"Tell me about it!" Kaoru responded.  
  
Before the people all exited the room, a fat lady stepped into the platform to announce something. "Wait! I have some last minute info to announce. I am supposed to tell you your partners if you are included in the entourage. First the maid of honor, Kamatari will be partnered with the best man, Seta, Soujiro." Everyone set their eyes on the cursing crossdresser who was still upset about his beloved "Shishio-sama's" wedding. Onwards, the lady continued and got through the whole list, containing the long list of sponsors, flower girls, ring bearer... Finally the lady tilted her head to look at the people, "The partners for the bridesmaids and grooms' men will be..." The lady got through the list of the partners when the last four pairs were announced.  
  
"Shinomori Aoshi and Makimachi Misao" Misao's face lit up and she seemed so 'brighter', if that was even possible. The one beside her, Kaoru, seemed affected by the happiness radiating from her.  
  
"Sagara Sanosuke and Takani Megumi" The rooster flipped the fishbone he was chewing for sometime and grinned. The fox smirked too, for it seemed that she was attracted to the ruggedly handsome rooster, though she seemed to hide it a little.  
  
"Kamiya Kaoru and..." Sapphire eyes glanced at the lady in anticipation for her partner though she secretly wished for a certain someone. "Let me see, Yukishiro Enishi" Kaoru cast her eyes down in disappointment. 'Damn, why couldn't be uh...someone...uh Kenshin? Not that I don't like Enishi but... I don't know...' She pulled herself up anyway after that, trying hard to smile again, especially at Enishi who was smirking at her and casting odd looks at her.  
  
"And the last couple would be, Yukishiro Tomoe and Himura Kenshin." That will be all; the next seminar will be a week from now, next Saturday. Thank you and have a nice day!" Flashing a wide smile at the audience, she left the platform and entered a room found at the left of the hall.  
  
The look on the genki little itachi showed much. Bouncing from her seat, she practically dragged Kaoru and skipped her way at the aisles, happiness radiating from her. Apart from her bestfriend, Kaoru tried her best to smile and hide her disappointment. She had that nasty habit of smiling through her troubles but not so much like her friend, Soujiro. 'Wait, Tomoe? Yukishiro? Are they related?' She looked around, her eyes surveying her surroundings. Suddenly, her eyes caught a certain redhead with a woman in the corner chatting with each other. Immediately, she grabbed Misao's arm and pulled her beside her. "Who's that talking to your cousin, at the corner?" She said, whispering to her bestfriend.  
  
"Huh?" Misao looked around for a while until when she finally caught sight of her cousin, turned to Kaoru. "Her?" Her hand came up, pointing at the pale woman beside Kenshin. "She's Tomoe Yukishiro, she's a family friend. I think Ken-chan was seeing her before, though I can't really remember. I think back in college? I don't know..." She looked at Kaoru's face. "Why do you want to know anyway?"  
  
"Oh, nothing...just curious...Misao I think I'll just drop by the café to buy some food...uh, bye!" It was at least lunch time at that period and although it was only reasonable to have an empty stomach, the sapphire eyed lady was having more of an empty, no, confused heart.  
  
***  
  
Her feet brought her to a table inside a nearby café. Her face seemed to be peaceful yet if you took a glimpse at her thoughts, she seemed to be lost in a maze of confused emotions. She stayed like that for a while until someone tapped her shoulders. Instantly, at her side was her genki little bestfriend, Misao. "Hello? Kao? You seemed to be spacing out on me. Uhm, since I've been observing you and you don't seem to have any intention of ordering anything, I'm volunteering to buy the food. Ok?" She seemed surprised and somewhat fazed but returned normal after a minute.  
  
"Uh...yeah, thanks. Sorry, I was just...uh...thinking" Kaoru mumbled back.  
  
"Yeah, ok, whatever!" Bouncing to the cashier, she left with the usual sweet smile on her face.  
  
Kaoru returned to her thoughts when she was again interrupted by a cough. She looked at the intruder and was surprised to see her brother's 'reserved friend', Aoshi staring back at her. "Aoshi?"  
  
"I was wondering if I could take the seat since the others were already taken." He replied.  
  
"Sure. You can sit there." She said pointing at the empty seat across her. Both were quiet for a while when Kaoru broke the silence. "Uhm, Aoshi? Sorry for being rude but I think I'll be leaving now. I'm really sorry; it's just that I don't feel like I can concentrate here." She was getting ready to leave when an idea came through her mind. Facing Aoshi again, she brought some words out from her mouth, asking him her favor. "Could I ask you another favor? Misao was really expecting me and I know she needs someone with her. If it's not much of a bother, would you keep her company, even for a little while?" 'Hehehe...that was good, hitting two birds with one stone! Not only would it keep Misao from questioning me, it would also make her thank me heaps later! Before I forget, now I can have my thoughts to myself! Oh, that makes three...well anyway...this could sharpen my matchmaking skills!" Kaoru grinned deviously at her thoughts.  
  
"No, not at all. It's ok." Came Aoshi's reply. He looked briefly at the woman before him, wondering what her reasons were, before thoughts of the blue-eyed Misao plagued his mind.  
  
After several minutes, Misao came back, the tray of food at her hands. "I'm sorry it took long, Kaoooo...Aoshi-sama?" Really surprised at the man sitting in front of her, she thought 'Kao-chan no baka!! You didn't have to do this! Anyway, I'll find a way to thank you later, for now; I shall deal with my Aoshi-sama!! *Misao said in her weasel self*'  
  
***  
  
"K-kirei Kaoru!!" Misao exclaimed while looking at the full length mirror surrounding the whole wall. Both of them stood in front of their reflection, scanning their forms. That particular day was made for the fitting of the gowns. It was still 3 days before the big day. The motif color was in rich bloody red.  
  
Kaoru stood and stared at herself in the mirror. Her hands came up and down the silky dress. She absent-mindedly lowered her eyes to the floor, daydreaming of her own big day. 'White roses adorning the aisle...friends smiling at her at the end...her perfect form in a beautiful white dress...an unknown man...'  
  
The garments that the bridesmaids were wearing were in fiery red. It was a long dress in a halter-like form. Its back was bare, except for thin crisscrossing strings made in a corset-like manner to support it. There was also slit that reached mid-thigh to at least allow better movement and to reveal their silky white legs. The material was almost silk-like, flowing at their every move.  
  
"Sugoi...but what if it rains, you get stuck in it and you get exposed...and what if you walk and it rips...and, and..." Kaoru frowned at herself, smoothing the wrinkles in her dress.  
  
"Mou, Kaoru! No time for that, what could possibly go wrong now...OH MY GOD!" Exclaiming, the woman widened her eyes, looking intently at her nose.  
  
"What?! Misao what happened to youuuu...whoa! That's a pretty big pimple!" She put her palms in front of her face to suppress her laugh at she stared at the face of her friend.  
  
"Kaoru! Waaahhhh! No!!! My life is over, this couldn't happen!! Noooooo!" The unfortunate Misao could do nothing but wail at her friend. She started to poke around the ugly, swollen thing at her nose.  
  
Kaoru couldn't help but smile at Misao's teary-eyed face. "Hey don't cry, anyway it's still 3 days before the wedding, we can make your pimple disappear by that time!" Patting her back, the woman comforted her distressed friend. "Here, there are several ways to fight that pimple! First, remember to wash your face twice a day, once in the morning and once at night, not more than that or it could dry your face and leave more ugly red pimples on your face. Second, don't touch your pimple! Third, don't squash your pimple, it would only make it worse! Fourth, try putting toothpaste on your pimple, its' cooling effect can reduce the redness and swelling. Fifth, if you're looking for a pimple product, look for something that has benzoyl peroxide. Lastly, don't think about your pimple too much!"  
  
"Don't think about it?! Don't think about it?! I will look like a monster to Aoshi-sama and all you can say is don't think about it?! Mou, I hate this stupid pimple!" Misao was in hysterics because of the pimple in the middle of her nose.  
  
***  
  
After practicing in their gowns and tuxedos, the entourage and other people affiliated with the wedding were happily chatting and laughing the tired aura away. There was only 3 days and the management was keeping busy. Tae, one of the people managing the wedding with the wedding planner was busy calling the important people assuring that everything was going to go smoothly and everything would be perfect. She left the café in the care of her twin sister, Sae while she was busy organizing the wedding.  
  
"What?! What do you mean you can't deliver the flowers?! This can't be happening..." Tae's worried voice was heard by the listening Himura. He looked at her face and immediately decided to check if anything was wrong.  
  
"Is something the matter?" The redhead asked.  
  
The brunette looked up to see Kenshin as she answered, "Well, the flower boutique just called and said that there was something wrong with the flowers and that they might not deliver the flowers on time..." . Her face was glum for she had worked hard to keep the wedding perfect.  
  
As Kenshin attentively lend an ear, he asked, "Is there anything I can do to help?"  
  
"No, no, it's ok...I think I will be able to handle this, even though I have a lot of things to do and, and...the point is there is nothing you can do...no...uhm...actually yes, there is something you can do!"  
  
"I'd be more than willing, Tae-dono."  
  
Taes' face lit up as she heard Kenshin's reply. "Oh, Kenshin, you're such a dear! My, my...we have an angel in disguise here! So here's what you will do, go to the flower boutique and ask the manager if he can arrange for another set of flowers to be delivered the day after tomorrow. Here's the address..." She handed him a small piece of paper which contained the place he was supposed to go to.  
  
"Hai, is that all?" The redhead said as he accepted the paper and scanned through it.  
  
"Oh and before I forget, you have to choose another kind of flower and flower arrangements...but we need a woman's touch for that...let's see...who can accompany you to the shop?" She asked herself as she surveyed the room, looking for someone with the right taste. "Since the bride is busy...Um, Megumi?...no, too flirty...Misao? Too childish...mou, who has just the right taste?!"  
  
"Where do you want these, Tae?" A lady came up to them, holding a plastic bag holding some of the curtains that was going to be used for the wedding.  
  
"Kaoru! Uh...you could put them there at that corner, near the vases." The brunette pointed at the far end corner of the room.  
  
"Hai!" After muttering a soft thank you, the sapphire-eyed lady departed.  
  
"Ara...Kaoru! Kenshin, Kaoru could accompany you to the shop!" With the usual smile on her face, she called her friend to her side.  
  
***  
  
"Arigatou gozaimas! Domo!!" Her lips curved in a bright smile as she accepted the bargain concerning the choice, arrangement and delivering of the flowers presented to her by the store owner, Anji. "Anytime, Kaoru" He just replied, accompanied with a small grin.  
  
The chimes creating a small melody at the door signaled that the two had departed the shop. "Oro! Where's Sanosuke?"  
  
"Nani? Sano? Where's your car Kenshin?" Kaoru gave him a look that seemed more confused than that of her red-head companion.  
  
Hearing that, Kenshin flashed her one of his famous 'rurouni grins' as many called it to say in an indirect manner that everything was all right. Funny though, the red-head thought, that his family and friends would call it a rurouni grin when he wasn't and never was a rurouni before. They were so used at calling his smile that nickname that it wasn't odd and seemed to fit him anyway. "Eto, Kaoru-dono, my car broke down and I asked Sano to pick us up...but he's not anywhere in sight." He explained. They waited for a car that was supposed to pick them up, when time passed by slowly and agonizingly to 2 hours. They tried numerous times to contact him but all failed for it seemed that the poor guy's phone was closed.  
  
Before Kaoru had the chance to mutter curses to her brother again, Kenshins' phone rang. "Hello?" He said after fumbling with his breast pocket and bringing the phone up to his ear to talk.  
  
"Yo, Kenshin! So sorry man, I can't make it! There seems to be a road block here and I can't pass...maybe you could...get a taxi or something?" The faint voice echoed from the phone. "Oro! Sano?"  
  
"That's Sano? Wait 'till I get to him, that baka! Give me the phone!" The confused redhead didn't have time to hand over the phone for she already snatched it from his hand. "BAKA! Get your ass right here NOW! Don't you know that I'm in my dress right now, it might get ruined, you idiot brother of mine! Mou!"  
  
As she talked, no, hollered at her brother, Kenshin just watched in amusement. He stared at the way she pouted and made angry faces at his poor bestfriend who was also her brother. He found her amusing and not to mention beautiful, though she didn't seem to notice the way he looked at her expressions.  
  
"Mou!" Her finger clicked the phone's end button, ending whatever shouting session she had with her brother.  
  
"It's ok, I guess we could just take a ride in the bus."  
  
One glance at Kenshin and all her fuming and anger at her brother was dispersed. All she new was that whenever she saw Kenshin's smile, she felt light and easy. "Hai."  
  
The street was getting almost empty for it was getting late. The couple walked side by side at the almost deserted street, illuminated by the nearby street lamp and the luminous light of the moon.  
  
As they neared the bus station, Kaoru turned to look at Kenshin to ask a question. She was interrupted when a short teenager bumped into her causing her to fall on Kenshin's strong arms. Both was startled but neither budged. Blushing, Kenshin was relishing the feeling of Kaoru's soft fingertips on her chest, relishing the unknown feeling that she always gives him when she was near. With tinge of pink on her cheeks, Kaoru, with the redheads hands on her hips was also relishing the fact that Kenshin, the one she was for about a time been bearing feelings too.  
  
They both was savoring the moment when Kaoru suddenly she felt that her black purse was missing. "Kenshin! My black purse! The-the man must have got it!"  
  
Without a word, Kenshin picked her up in his strong arms and broke for a run in the direction the stranger ran. Kaoru was surprised at his strength and quickness that she only had time to stutter his name before they caught sight of the thief. "K-kenshin!"  
  
He turned to face her and gave her an assuring smile. "Don't worry Kaoru- dono, we'll get your purse."  
  
They stopped just in front of the thief. Just as he let go of his precious load, Kenshin grabbed the young man's arm before he got away. "Could you please hand over the purse?" He said with a smile.  
  
***  
  
"Kenshin! You were great!! Sugoi na! You should have seen the guy's face when he ran away like a frightened rat! Wow, I didn't know you were that skilled!" A sweet voice rang through the air, exclaiming in awe. Eyes wide and with a bright smile plastered on her face, Kaoru praised her so called 'hero'. "Kenshin, you are too nice, if I was in your place, I would've beaten that man to a pulp! That's what he would get for messing with this girl! Haha!"  
  
"Eto, I think that he had his reasons for doing that, he was just desperate, and I think he wasn't used to it."  
  
Their walk to the bus station was much like the present scenario. Kaoru was full of life, smiling and talking much of Kenshin's heroism while Kenshin just shrugged off her praise and denied it, saying that he wasn't that strong anyway. He just smiled his usual goofy smile and scratched his head. When they finally reached the station, the air was filled with silence. Kaoru just ran out of things to say and just smiled, a lot.  
  
"Eto, uhm... Kaoru-dono.."  
  
"Yes?..."  
  
After letting out a long sigh, and a lot of fiddling with his hands... "I don't know how to say this but...I don't know...you see...I've had this weird feeling lately...an-and...uh, I don't know how to really say this but...I'm falling..." Kenshin didn't know why he decided to say this here, he didn't even know how he would say it, all he knew was that he wanted her to know the feelings, he had been harboring for her...something that was hard to be kept hid inside.  
  
"You're falling...?" Outside, Kaoru looked at him in a weird way but deep within her, her insides were just bouncing with joy. She felt like she had a million fireworks inside her just waiting to explode. She guessed what he was trying to say, though suppressed the feeling inside because she didn't want to get her hopes up.  
  
Kenshin looked away for a while. After another long sigh, "I think...I'mfallinginlovewithyou!" There, he said it...He kept his eye away from Kaoru's fearing the worst.  
  
Kaoru didn't say anything, she just kept her look of shock plastered on her face. "Ken-..." She was about to squeal in excitement and happiness when she felt something cold and wet on her shoulders. Looking up, she saw millions of droplets pouring down on them. "It..it's raining..."  
  
He held her hand like a gentleman would and attempted to get her to the shade, away from the rain. "C'mon Kaoru-dono, you might get sick...I'm sorry don't mind what I just said..." He gave out a nervous chuckle, trying not to be a nervous wreck in disappointment. "Please just don't mind it..."  
  
She won't budge and they stayed there in the middle of the road, stuck in the rain. She was looking at the sky and the rain when she suddenly smiled and laughed. "Kenshin no baka! I love you too! Just kiss me will you!"  
  
His eyes widening in surprise, her little request didn't quite register to his brain but for a while, he was so happy that he felt he was going to burst right at the moment...but not before he complied with her request.  
  
So the couple kissed in the rain, oblivious to everything around them. It was a picturesque view...everything was perfect..even the rain. The scene that was so perfect, that the two was bursting with joy, happiness and most importantly love. They were one...  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Notes: Once again, sorry!! ^_^ If you noticed, some of the characters are OOC...sorry if they appear that way, it's just that sometimes it is needed for the story. But if you notice that it becomes overboard, you could tell me...I appreciate constructive criticism, just don't flame me or tell it in a rude way! ( Anyway, sorry for making the story progress slow (read: there is no action and the story is too slow). They will come, just be patient. Just have to make more k&k waff to make up for it! Hehehehe... if you have any ideas, comments, suggestions, complaints or just about anything you want to say to me, please review, really need it! If not, you could just e-mail me! Just remember to smile and review! ^_^ Oh, and btw, are any of you guys interested in becoming my proof reader? I really need one! Pretty please! Just review or e-mail me! Thank you!  
  
Here's my e-mail: bluish_haze7@yahoo.com & here are the individual responses:  
  
hehehe-wow...hehehe...I also loved what Misao said, harharhar...tnx for reviewing, hope you liked the new chap!  
  
yuhi-thedoerofevildeeds – oh, hi! Well, thank for reviewing and hope you like the new chap!  
  
Ren-Okye – yeah, Enishi will be a bad guy... thank you so much for reviewing!  
  
AsIaNbAkA- hi, yup, I liked that scene a lot, that butt part! Hehe...thanks for stopping by and reviewing!  
  
shadowfox25- I'm sooo glad you loved the fic, hope you review more and hope you also love the new chap!  
  
SilverLightning177 – thanks for the compliment, thank you for reviewing!  
  
whisper*2*imaginary – Arigatou!! Here's the update!  
  
Bob-san - yup, ba-ba-ba-ba-ad enishi!! Haha...the ken-eni clash will come soon! Thanks!  
  
Luli451- hey there, I'm grateful for your review and yeah, enishi will be a bad guy...thanks!  
  
ReinaQueen- I've updated! Thanks for the review!  
  
ai so – hey, I love your review so much! Well, you just have to read the fic to know and I didn't think you missed anything in the fic...thanks!  
  
Innocence8 – This wedding! Hehe...yup, there are gonna be lots of things happening! Thanks for the review!  
  
Lucy Lei- (is your name right?...i just got it from my memory) thanks a lot! Domo arigatou for the e-mail! You woke me up, seriously! Sorry that I wasn't able to update earlier like I said in the reply but well here it is, sooo late!! Hehe...thanks a bunch! LoL!  
  
Whew, that's over! Thanks a lot to those who reviewed, I love you guys! *mwah!* LOL!  
  
Uhm, I'm still not sure but I think the ken-eni clash will come in chap 8...just see, k? That's tentative people..not sure! Also, on Megumi, at her little character in the fic, she may seem to be annoying. But even though she may be at times annoying and flirty, still she has a kind heart...I don't want to depict her as someone evil or a slut. Before I forget, I'm still not sure if I will put aoshi&misao, megumi&sano and yahiko&tsubame romance in here since my real concentration lies on ken&kao's.  
  
Hehe...big thanks also to those who simply took their precious time to read this fic, even if they didn't review! Please tell me if you find something wrong in this fic! Thanks a bunch people, you are greatly appreciated and loved! See you all at the next chap! 


End file.
